If love can set you free
by Malaika-writer
Summary: After the Cullens left, Bella goes into a depression. Accidently, she discovers the truth about the wolves. The wolves accept her and they become close friends. Then, one night, at a campire at La Push, a treat arises. The treat causes Bella to change into a wolf. That is when Bella starts wondering who she is. Not an Edward/Bella romance, but they do meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
Preface  
Bella POV

He left me… He really left me. I don't know what to do anymore. I didn't realize just how much my life revolved around Him till he left. Now I know that we were always together. After school, at night, in the weekends.. we were always alone. I hate the fact that I'm all alone now. Lauren en Jessica are spreading rumors about me at school about why he left. Almost the school thinks I'm pregnant. I feel their stares on my back when I walk through the hallways. It bothers me, but at the same time it doesn't. I don't care what they think of me. Let them think. But still, I felt really lonely at school. I couldn't help but hate the fact, that when I was with the Cullens, I didn't keep in contact with others at school. My life revolved around them, even at school and now I have nobody. Angela tried at first, but that was when I was still mourning the loss of my relationship. I didn't do anything back then. It's not so long ago, but I don't dare to approach Angela after the many times I blew her off. I hope she isn't angry with me. Maybe I'll try, but I don't know what she'll say.

These days, it's going a bit better. Jacob helped me a lot. He came over one day and just pulled me downstairs. He put me in the car and drove to La Push. That's where I met his friends. They're all really nice and a little crazy. Sam is acting a little weird, but I don't talk to him a lot. There is one other girl there, Leah. She is really nice though I can tell that there is something bothering her. By day, I miss them. But at night, I really miss Him. Right now it's 12.30 AM. I really should go to sleep, but I can't. I look at my window, it's closed these days. I remember all the nights that He would come through the window and hold me all night. Suddenly I heard a hard sound from outside. I stopped my thoughts and listened. I heard something again. Slowly, I got up and walked over to my window. It was dark outside so I almost didn't see anything. But I could tell there was something of someone outside. I heard the cracking of leaves as if something stepped on it. I was about to step away from the window when I saw something move in the little moonlight there was. A human shape could be seen. I could see multiple shadows. I got a bit scared. Suddenly one of the shadows moved and suddenly the human shape became that of a wolf. A huge wolf. I stumbled back from the shock of seeing a human become a wolf and the group looked up, including the wolf. And that's when I recognized one of them. The one who was the closest to my window and the most visible in the moon light, I saw his tattoo and his face. Jacob. My best friend is standing outside my house past midnight, with a huge wolf. I couldn't do anything but stare, I was to shocked to do anything else. I could see he was staring at me, the whole group was still looking at my window, but I could only see Jacobs face staring at me. Then he turned his head away. The group, including the wolf, ran away, deeper into the forest. I couldn't do anything other than look. I went back in bed with a lot of questions. What was Jacob doing there? How does he know those people? Who are they? Do I know them to? Who is the wolf? How is something like this possible? But then I remembered the Cullens. Nothing in my life has ever been normal. I mean, I fell in love with a vampire! I laid in my bed thinking about my questions. I'll ask Jacob about it, I decided and then I went to sleep.

Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about it. I hope you all like my story and I'd love to get soms feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Bella POV

The next day at school went by fast. After school I got in my truck and start driving home. Suddenly I get an idea, I turn and start driving in the other direction. After about 15 minutes I see the sign saying 'Welcome to La Push'. I drive through the streets till I get to Jacobs house. When I arrive at his house, he is standing outside. He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. "Hi Bells, what are you doing here?" He comes up to me and hugs me. "Hi Jake, I wanted to ask you something. And I think you know what I'm going to ask." He pales a little and I know he knows what I'm talking about. This morning I was having my doubts if it was really him I saw outside my window. But because of this reaction my doubts are gone. I just know it was him now. Jacob sighs and turns around. "Jake? Where are you going?" I walk after him. Suddenly he stops walking, I almost walk into him. He turns around and I take a step back at seeing the furious look on his face. "Is it any of your business Bella?" I think about that. No, actually it isn't but don't I have some sort of right to know what my friend is doing outside of my house at midnight? I look into his eyes and take a breath. "I think that I have a right to know what you were doing with a group of people outside of my house at midnight, and even more so to know what that wolf thing was you had with you. I saw a human change into a wolf Jake! I think I deserve to know. You know I'll find out eventually, so why don't you just tell me and we're done with it." I can see he's a bit shocked at my outburst but I don't care. I'm done with people keeping things from me to keep me safe and to protect me. Edward did it all the time and I disliked it and after he left, I decided I never want to be in the dark anymore about anything. Of course there is stuff I don't even want to know and I certainly don't wish to know everything. But I want to know what is going on in my friends life. I see him hesitate and take a deep breath. I prepare myself for whatever he is going to say. Maybe he is going to send me away because he is angry with me. "Alright Bells, I'll tell you what is going on. But, before I can tell you we have to go to Sam's house." I am glad he is going to tell me but confused about going to Sam's house. "Why do we have to go to Sam's house? What does he have to do with this?" Jacob started walking to my car, "you'll see Bells, but you'll get your answers." We got in the car and drove to Sam's house with Jacob giving me the directions.

When I see the house I get a little nervous, I've seen Sam only a few times but he always intimidated me a bit because of how serious he was. I get out of the car with Jacob and we walk towards the house. Jacob pushes the door open and we walk in. The house smells of freshly baked cookies, a scent that confused me till I see the woman walking around in the kitchen. The furniture and wallpapers makes the living room and kitchen look warm and cozy. Sam is leaning on the kitchen cabinets beside the oven. He looks at us when we walk in. He pushes off the cabinets and stands in front of us. "Hello Jacob and Bella," he greets us both with a nod of his head and then he looks at Jacob questioning. I can see Jacob is a bit nervous. "I want to tell Bella, if that's ok with you of course." Sam raises his eyebrow and glances at me. I suddenly notice that the woman from the kitchen has come to stand with us, when she sees me look at her she smiles warmly at me. I feel a little more at ease now. "Why do you want to tell her?" I frown at Sam, what is so incredibly special that he doesn't want to tell? "She saw us last night," Jacob answers him. My eyes widen, so that is why we had to ask Sam. Sam is involved to, but in what exactly? And if Sam is in it and Jacob, then who else is involved? Who else was outside my house last night? I feel Sam stare at me and decide to tell him what I saw. "I saw a group of people outside my house last night. I saw a human form suddenly become the form of a huge wolf. One of them looked at my window and in the little moonlight there was I recognized Jacob. So I drove here to hear what he was doing outside my house in the middle of the night and I want to know what I saw." I can see the gears running in Sam's head. He tilts his head to the right and looks at me with a examining look in his eyes. "How do we know we can trust you?" He finally asks. I scoff, "don't I already keep someone's secret? And have I ever told anyone? Do you see me as someone who would tell you secrets? And who would I tell? My only friend here is Jacob." He seems to consider and I get hope. He looks at the woman and she gives a little nod, "I think she can be trusted and it will be nice to have another female who knows." So she knows to? Sam turns back to me, "alright, we'll tell you. Follow me." We all walk outside to a field. Sam walks a little further while the rest of us stay at the edge. "This is what you saw last night." He starts taking off his shirt and pants, something I am a little embarrassed about, and his body starts to change. Suddenly there is a huge wolf standing in the same spot where Sam stood moments ago. My mouth dropps, now I knew that what I had seen last night was the truth.

Hi everyone, this is the second chapter. I hope you've enjoyed and please give me some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ILCSYF

Bella POV

"How is this possible?", I ask Jacob. "It's been in our genes for many generations now. Our legends say that it first started when a cold one first came to our reservation. The man here shifted into wolves to protect the village. And so the legend started. And ever since our man shifted into wolves." I think about that. The people here have always known what the Cullens are. Suddenly I started to understand why the quilletens don't want to go to the local hospital. It would go against everything they know. Suddenly a hand lands on my schoulder. "Now you know everything Bella. You know you have to keep it a secret, and we trust that you can do that." Sam's voice makes me jump a little, I had forgotten all about him and the woman. "I know it's a lot to take in Bella, I went through it to. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Emily." I turn to face her. "How long have you known?" She thinks about it, "about three years I guess." Then I turn to Jacob, "there was a time you didn't like Sam at all, I remember it. Was it because of this? And what changed?" Jacob cratches his neck and looks down. "I didn't like Sam because I thought he was 'stealing' my friends. Back then I thought the wolve-gen to be just a legend. But then one day, I phased and I heard Sam's voice in my head. And then I started to hear the voices of my other friends. I thought I had gone crazy and when this huge wolve walks up to me I got scared and thought I had started seeing things. The wolve changed and I saw Sam. At first I didn't realize what had happened, but then he started to tell me about the legend and something clicked. He told me to think about myself as a human and I then I was human again. It freaked me out at the start, but after a while you start seeing advantages of being a wolve. You can run really fast and your really strong. We get to fight leaces every once in a while." Jacob was grinning by now, he must really like being a wolve. I hestitate for a second, "are you really wolves or is there another therm for your...kind?" Sam, Jacob and Emily laughed. "We are also called shapeshifters. But as long as you don't call us a puppy, we're fine with it." I laugh with them and for the first time in a while I feel good. The pain is easing and I realise that I need this.

We talked a lot that afternoon. When I finally look at my watch I realise it is already five o'clock. "Sorry guys, I had a lot fun with you, but if I don't go home now my dad won't have any dinner." Everyone laughs and gets up from the kitchentable. We walk to the door where Emily hugs me and Sam grinns at me and gives me an awkward hug to. I Walk to the car with Jacob and drive him home. "So Bells, now you know everything about me. Are you so scared that I'm never going to hear from you again?" I laugh at him, "no ofcourse not you silly wolve, I'll still be around. Maybe even more now that I know that I've met Sam and Emily, they are really friendly." Jacob give me a huge smile and hugs me, " glad to hear that Bells, I'll see you around then." I nod, "you are going to get sick of me one day." He laughs and gets out. I wave at him one more time and back my truck out the driveway. One the way home I think about my day, it was a lot of fun. I don't think I have ever had some much fun, not even with Edward. Edward was always so serious and these guys are relaxed and fun. Of course I've had fun with the Cullens but not as much fun as this. I also realise that if Edward had still been in Forks he wouldn't have let me visit Jacob. But isn't it my own choice who I see? Why did I let Edward decide all the time what I do and don't do? I let him dazzle me to much, he had an unhealthy power over me. He was the one who made the decisions for me, he had even decided once that he had the right to right to read my diary because 'people in a relationship don't have secrets for each other'. Looking back on it, my choices had not really been my choices but his. Then I decide that I will never let someone else direct my life, my life, my choices. It feels like an weight falls off my schoulders.

When I arrive home, my dad isn't home yet. I start on dinner, I leave everything on the stove and check my mail. There is one new email from my mom but that's it. I read my moms story's and reply. I'm setting the table when I hear my dad's cruiser in the driveway. The door opens and he comes to the kitchen. "Hi Bells, how was your day?" I smile at him, "hi dad, my day was fine I went to visit Jacob. How was yours?"

"It was fine, nothing interesting happened. How is Jacob?"

"Jacob is fine. I met some of his friends, Sam and Emily. They are really nice to."

"That's great Bells, good to hear you're making new friends. What smells so good?" He sits at the table and I put dinner on the table. "Come here with your plate and see." I gave him some of everything. He eyed it warily but after the first bite he started shoveling the food in. I laugh at him, "does it taste good dad?" He nods, his mouth full of food. His serious demanour changes when he comes home. It's gone by the time he starts eating and watches TV. I like this side of my dad. He was never like this when I was with Edward and I understand his reasons. As I look at my dad, shoveling his food and look around the warm and cozy kitchen with the bright yellow cabinets, I really feel at home. I'm glad Edward didn't offer for me to come. The more I think about it, the more I realise that this is my place.

Hi guys, sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy with school but that's over now. I'll try to update more regular. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me some feedback :)

btw, tinkerbear10, thank you for your tip, I went back to the other chapters and paragaph them, I also did it with this one. Thank you and if you have any more tips I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
